Naruto : Savior In The New World(New Version)
by Author Awan
Summary: "Kami ingin memberimu kesempatan kedua Naruto-kun" jawab sang Shinigami sambil tersenyum membuat Naruto kembali kebingungan "Kesempatan kedua?" ujar Naruto kebingungan. "Ya.. kami ingin kau menjadi pemisah antara pertarungan titisan Ashura dan Indra agar tidak menimbulkan kehancuran dan juga menjaga perdamaian dunia baru mu" jelas Kami yang kembali membuat Naruto mengerutkan keni


**Naruto : Savior In The New World(New Version)**

**Author:Author Awan**

**Pair:Naruto U x …..**

**Genre:Adventure and Romance**

**Rate:M**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik saya**

**tapi milik Masashi kishimoto**

**WARNING:Alur gaje,Typo(s) udah pasti,Tidak sesuai dengan EYD tentunya ,oc,ooc,maybe,strong naru,lemon,rape,goodLikenaru, ,ETC**

'Thinking'

"Bicara"

"**Biju/Summon talk**"

**-keterangan tempat-**

**'Biju/Summon think'**

"**Jutsu****"**

**Chapter 1:**

**... Perang Besar Shinobi Keempat…**

Hanya dua tetap bertahan hidup dalam petempuran PBS4, hanya dua orang yang sanggup bertahan, setelah berjam-jam bertempur terus-menerus. Di satu sisi, adalah seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut berwarna kelabu tua runcing yang mencapai pinggang, mengenakan pakaian hitam penuh bertubuh dengan celana hitam, sarung tangan dan sepatu bot. Selama ini, dia memakai jubah putih dengan bagian belakang mengalir dirancang dengan enam tanda magatama di dadanya, pola riak dengan sembilan tanda magatama di baris tiga di punggungnya.

Dua mata perak keunguan dengan pola riak. Pria ini dikenal dengan banyak gelar, tetapi hidup dengan bangga sebagai Madara Uchiha sebelum dia jatuh ke keburukan dan akhirnya kematian, tapi lagi-lagi nasib memutuskan untuk humor dia sekali lagi saat ia dihidupkan kembali dirinya dan membuat seluruh dunia mengingat alasan mengapa ia begitu ditakuti di dunia shinobi.

Di sisi lain, berdiri laki-laki lebih pendek tapi benar-benar bersinar dengan kekuatan dewa. Dengan pakaian yang sama namun lebih pendek dari laki-laki di sisi yang berlawanan, orang itu perlahan-lahan mendekati orang yang sedang sekarat .

"Bagus ... Naruto Uzumaki-Senju, benar-benar uhukk uhukk * * pertempuran terakhir ini layak * uhuk * disebut ... * uhuk * pertempuran ... untuk mengakhiri semua pertempuran. Kau adalah orang * uhuk * ... siapa yang paling layak ... untuk menanggung julukan "**Second Sage Of Six Path**" ... kau adalah orang ... yang akan menciptakan dunia * batuk batuk batuk * dan menjaga perdamaian ..." Ucap Madara sambil terbatuk-batuk

"... perdamaian?" ucap remaja berambut pirang yang sedang kelelahahan dan berbicara dengan jijik kepada Madara "Apa damai? Lihatlah di sekitar mu Madara, semua pembantaian ini, penderitaan ini, kematian ini ... satu-satunya hal yang telah dihasilkan dari pertumpahan darah ini adalah bibit untuk kehancuran yang lebih besar ... apakah kau senang sekarang Madara? dengan perdamaian palsumu itu, kau adalah penyebab dari semua ini ... Kau puas sekarang? tapi akhirnya kau juga yang akan mati di dalam lubang kegelapan neraka sekarang yang haus darah mu? " ucap Naruto dengan rinnegan 9 tommoenya menyipit. Mengatur kembali napas perlahan-lahan, pertempuran dengan Uchiha gila yang sedang tertawa liar, segera merasakan listrik diperoleh dari Juubi dalam dirinya yang perlahan diserap oleh Rikudo Sennin muda.

"Beraninya kau menertawakan kematian mereka! Sasuke, Mei, Kakashi, Lee, Shikamaru, Bee, Nenek Tsunade, Neji, Hinata... beraninya kau tertawa dengan pengorbanan mereka ... " geram Naruto

Jika bukan karena mereka, ia pasti sudah mati melawan Madara ... terutama Sasuke, jika bukan karena Rinnegan nya, jika sasuke tidak memberikan kekuatan Hagoromo-jiji kepada Naruto, matanya pasti akan buta , saat itu dojutsu yng di berikan sasuke mendarat di soket matanya, keduanya berubah menjadi rinnegan sebagai energi spiritual dan fisik Hagoromo ini digabung menjadi keseimbangan sempurna dengan sisa kecil chakra sembilan Bijuu yang memberinya kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Madara.

Mengabaikan fikirannya nya, Madara memutuskan untuk menguji integritas anak itu sekali lagi sebelum ia meninggal pada sekali lagi "Kemudian membunuhku nak. Pukullah aku di nama orang yang kau cintai aku bunuh, dan atas nama balas dendam." Ucap Madara

Melihat ke atas, dewa manusia yang berubah menjadi dua saling memandang dengan penuh perhatian, seolah-olah memeriksa jiwa masing-masing memeriksa setiap celah dari keseluruhan. Sesaat anak itu tampak sangat tergoda untuk membunuh orang itu saat itu, konsekuensi dari Juubi yang tiba-tiba dipanggil ke dunia manusia terkutuk tapi dia menggeleng.

"Tidak ... membunuh mu tidak akan membawa mereka kembali ... jika aku membunuhmu ... itu akan atas nama keadilan ... bukan balas dendam ..."

Madara tersenyum tulus, untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya ia benar-benar menghargai perjuangan anak itu, orang itu memiliki semangat lebih kuat dari pada Hashirama keyakinannya tak pernah goyah selama pertempuran mereka, tapi yang satu ini dialah yang lebih kuat dari padanya maupun Hashirama ... ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, orang ini hanyalah sebuah lemah bodoh ... tapi dalam rentang tak terlalu lama, anak mempunyai kekuatan dan semangat yang sangat besar... dalam menghadapi musuh yang seribu kali lebih kuat dan lebih dewasa ... anak ini tidak pernah goyah ... tidak pernah menyerah dan ajaibnya bisa mengatasi hambatan yang lebih tinggi dari langit itu sendiri ... dalam rentang waktu yang tidak terlalu lama tumbuh dan kekuatannya yang menyaingi Juubi itu sendiri, dewa primordial, makhluk terkuat yang pernah ada ... suatu prestasi yang bahkan Hashirama sendiri tidak akan mampu ... dan itu layak untuk di hormati ...

" kemudian mengambil Juubi dari mu ... aku akan menunjukkan kesalahan cara mu ... dan aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama seperti pendahulu ku dulu... aku akan mencapai perdamaian yang sebenarnya, bukan melalui peperangan" ucap Naruto dengan percaya diri

"Jadi aku akan memberitahu mu sekarang ... pewaris dari Rikudo Sennin. Jangan menolak hadiah Juubi tentang keabadian, kekuatan dan kebijaksanaan seperti Hagoromo Otsutsuki ... tidak menjadi begitu naif bahwa kau akan menyerah pada kelemahan manusia ... dan mungkin kemudian, pada akhirnya kau akan mengerti apa kekuatan sejati ... " ucap naruto

Saat itu juga, Madara menarik napas terakhirnya saat ia berbaring lemas di atas telapak Naruto, mati akibat luka parah yang ia alami.

Sekali lagi, chakra dari Hagoromo Otsutsuki dan Juubi kembali pada Naruto sebagai media. ... Naruto memilih untuk memungkinkan kombinasi energi yang kuat seperti ... kali ini, tidak seperti Hagoromo yang memisahkan dua energi, Naruto memungkinkan mereka untuk aduk sampai mereka datang ke dalam keseimbangan yang sempurna.

Sudah ia bisa merasakan perubahan saat ia merilis shinobi mati. Jaket chakra nya diperpanjang perlahan-lahan sampai mencapai pergelangan kakinya, warnanya berubah dari emas-oranye menjadi putih murni. Rinnegan kanannya tumbuh tiga tomoe pada setiap riak untuk mencocokkan Rinnegan kirinya dengan tiga tomoe lebih muncul pada dering ketiga dari masing-masing mata, sifat chakra nya juga berpaling dari emas-oranye menjadi putih. Tangannya, matahari keemasan dan tanda bulan sabit hitam di tangan kanan dan kirinya masing-masing tumbuh hampir tiga kali ukuran aslinya.

Benar-benar ... dia sekarang benar-benar layak disebut makhluk terkuat yang ada.

"**Akhirnya kau melakukannya Naruto"**Ucap kurama

"Kurama kau masih ada? aku pikir kau dikombinasikan dengan Bijuu lainnya setelah aku menyerap sisa chakra Juubi itu."

Suara di kepalanya adalah Kyuubi, itu mengejutkan ketika ia menemukan terbesar dan baddest dari 9 ekor binatang adalah perempuan ... tapi mereka benar-benar dekat, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih ... dia ... adalah kekasih pertamanya dan itu adalah anugerah ketika ia tiba-tiba mendengar suaranya di kepalanya ... jika ia kehilangan dia di antara kesadaran gabungan dari Bijuu lainnya, dia benar-benar akan tenggelam dalam kehancuran.

"**Hey jangan lupa tentang ku Naruto/Naruto/Naruto!"**

"Matatabi, Gyūūki, Shukaku dan semua yang lain masih di sini? Bagaimana? Bukankah kalian telah digabungkan?"

Selama bertahun-tahun, ia bertemu dan berteman dengan semua Bijuu. Masing-masing memiliki hubungan yang positif namun berbeda dengan dia, sebagian besar dari mereka dengan pengecualian Gyūki, Kurama, Kokuo dan Matatabi memperlakukannya sebagai figur ayah sejak chakra nya, penampilan dan mata sekarang baru yang sangat mirip dengan Sage of six path.

Mereka juga berjuang melawan Madara, tetapi berkat nya Rinnegan dan Patung Gedo mereka ditarik, tapi karena mereka masih terikat dengan dia, pencurian simultan dari semua 9 Bijuu mengakibatkan kematian seketika ... tapi berkat bahwa ia bertemu Hagoromo- jiji dan mendapat benar-benar acak namun nyaman power-up berkat beberapa acak referensi yang belum nyaman untuk menjadi reinkarnasi dari anak bungsunya yang nyaman tidak disebutkan selama 16 tahun terakhir hidupnya ...

"**Tidak, tidak sepenuhnya, itu berkat segel mu ... fungsi aslinya adalah untuk memisahkan kepribadian kurama / kesadaran dari chakra secara perlahan-lahan dengan chakra mu ... hanya bahwa dalam kasus ini, itu terjadi untuk semua 9 Bijuu ... jadi pada dasarnya kami hanya 9 bijuu berbahaya suara yang berbeda di kepala mu kecuali kau memutuskan untuk memanggil kami dan menyatukan kami secara permanen dengan chakra mu."**

"Oh, itu tidak bagus." Dia khawatir ada untuk kedua, tapi merasa lega ketika mendengar bahwa ia masih bisa memanggil mereka. Dia selalu

"**Jadi apa yang terjadi sekarang, Naruto?" **Tanya Shukaku

"... Aku tidak tahu Shukaku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia benar-benar tidak tahu, seumur hidupnya ia selalu memiliki tujuan yang jelas dalam hidup ... tapi sekarang, dengan semua orang yang dicintainya pergi ... tidak ada yang melihat ke depan untuk ... tak seorang pun kecuali kyuubi teman-teman untuk menikmati ini berdarah 'perdamaian' dengan ... tidak ada orang lain untuk berkabung atas kematian semua shinobi ... Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, lima negara terbesar di dunia rela bergandengan tangan untuk menghadapi musuh terbesarnya hanya untuk mati tragis, ketika pemahaman dan dengan perdamaian akhirnya terlihat, mereka harus mati.

**Sudah berakhir Naruto, mereka ingin kau hidup ... masih ada manusia lain yang masih hidup ... pada dunia ini ... lima negara besar mungkin telah jatuh ... tapi yang lain masih hidup ... warga semua desa kecil masih hidup ... dan itu semua berkat mu.**

"Aku ... aku ... aku ..."

"**Shhhh ... tidak apa-apa ... kau abadi sekarang, meskipun keabadian adalah untuk sebagian besar pengalaman sangat kesepian, saat ini kau memiliki kami berada di sini bersama mu ... untuk mendukung mu selama-lamanya ..."**

"**Ya, kami akan selalu berada di sini untuk mu**" teriak bijuu lainnya.

"... Thank you guys."n ucap naruto

"**Tidak masalah!"**

Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menghidupkan semua shinobi yang mati. Naruto pun merapal handseal. Lalu berucap " **Kuchiyose : Gedo Mazou "**Dan Naruto merapal handseal lagi sambil berucap **"Gedou Rinne Tensei No Jutsu"**. Namun perlahan lahan tubuh naruto memudar dan menghilang setelah menggunakan jutsu itu.

**Naruto P.O.V**

Putih.. ya putih, itulah yang selalu kulihat di tempat ini, aku sudah beberapa jam terbangun dari pingsanku. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah aku berhasil memecah kembali Juubi dan aku hanya memiliki satu pertanyaan

'_Apakah aku sudah mati ?' _ya hanya itu yang aku ingin tau, karena disini aku merasa sangat tenang. Aku melihat sebuah pintu disana, berjalan kearah pintu tersebut lalu membukanya. Terkejut. Ya itulah yang kurasakan saat ini

**End Naruto P.O.V**

Naruto melihat kearah tiga orang yang ada di depannya

"Selamat datang Uzumaki Naruto-kun" kata salah seorang dewa yang memiliki rambut putih

"Er.. maaf boleh ku tau siapa kalian ini ?" tanya Naruto kebingungan

"A.. maafkan aku karena belum memperkenalkan diriku.. Aku Kami" kata sang dewa berambut putih

"Dan yang di sebelahku ini Shinigami" kata Kami sambil menunjuk kearah wanita berambut putih kekuningan di sampingnya

"Dan yang di sebelahku lagi adalah Yami" tambah Kami sambil menunjuk kearah dewa berambut hitam. Sedangkan Naruto sedang memproses acara perkenalan mereka, dan akhirnya muncul suatu kesimpulan dalam otaknya

'_A-Aku sudah mati'_ hanya itu yang dipikirkan Naruto dan jawaban dari sang Kami kembali memperjelas asumsi Naruto tadi

"Ya.. saat ini kau sudah mati"

"Tapi kenapa aku ada disini?" tanya Naruto balik

"Kami ingin memberimu kesempatan kedua Naruto-kun" jawab sang Shinigami sambil tersenyum membuat Naruto kembali kebingungan

"Kesempatan kedua?" ujar Naruto kebingungan.

"Ya.. kami ingin kau menjadi pemisah antara pertarungan titisan Ashura dan Indra agar tidak menimbulkan kehancuran dan juga menjaga perdamaian dunia baru mu" jelas Kami yang kembali membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya

'_pertarungan titisan Ashura dan Indra dan juga menjaga perdamaian dunia baru ku__.. apa maksudnya?' _jelas saja Naruto bingung dengan perkataan sang Kami, dia tau otaknya sangat lambat untuk bekerja, jadi dia memutuskan diam dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari ketiga dewa di hadapannya

"Kami akan menghidupkan mu kembali.. tapi bukan sebagai uzumaki melainkan kau akan menjadi seorang dari klan uchiha dan juga kau akan menpunyai saudara kembar. Dan kau akan dikirim kedunia yang akan menjadi tempatmu melaksanakan tugasmu untuk menjadi penengah pertarungan titisan Ashura dan Indra dan juga menjaga perdamaian dunia baru mu,tapi kau hanya memiliki chakra gabungan antara Ashura dan Indra, kau tidak mmempunyai juubi tapi kau memiliki sharingan dan rinnegan bertommoe " jelas sang Yami dengan santai

"Tunggu dulu.. kenapa aku ditugaskan untuk menengahi pertarungan titisan Ashura dan Indra dan juga menjaga perdamaian dunia baru ku, apa pertarungan yang di tunjukan hagoromo-jiji tunjukan waktu itu ?" pertanyaan itu sudah mewakili semua pertanyaan yang dari tadi ingin di tanyakan oleh Naruto, sedangkan kedua dewa tersebut yaitu Kami dan Shinigami tersenyum sedangkan Yami hanya menyeringai

"Pertanyaan bagus Naruto-kun.." itulah jawaban dari Shinigami dan Naruto hanya diam menunggu penjelasan dari salah satu tiga dewa tersebut, sampai akhirnya Kami yang menjelaskan

"ya naruto-kun,seperti yang di ceritakan Rikudou Sennin agar tidak menimbulkan kehancuran yang besar,,oleh karena itulah kami memilih mu..untuk menengahinya agar tidak terjadi kehancuran..dan untuk kekuatan mu,, kau akan memulai dari nol lagi... " jelas Kami-sama

"bagus kalau begitu,aku faham" ucap Naruto .

"Tapi kenapa aku yang dipilih oleh kalian?" tanya Naruto lagi saat dia merasa dia di beri tugas yang cukup sulit

"Itu karena cara berpikirmu.. kau percaya bahwa kedamaian dapat di peroleh dengan cara saling mengerti,,dan juga sifat pantang menyerah mu,Dan juga karena pemikiran mu bahwa perang tidak akan membawa perdamaian" jelas Kami sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah aku terima tugas ini" jawab Naruto mantap

"kalau begitu kau bersiaplah,kau akan kami kirim kedunia barumu,"ucap Kami-sama

**-New World(9 tahun setelah kelahiran Naruto After pembantaian Clan Uchiha)-**

Ketiak hari mulai sore terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berumur 9 tahun sedang melamun di tepi sungai.. ia adalah Naruto Uchiha saudara kembar sasuke dan adik dari Itachi Uchiha.. Naruto dan sasuke adalah orang yang selamat dari pembantaian yang dii lakukan oleh kakaknya sendiri. Naruto juga memikirkan adiknya yang selalu berlatih keras,,setiap di Tanya sasuke hanya menjawab agar lebih kuat dan bisa melindunginya,, hal itu yang membuat naruto menghela nafas,, setiap jawaban sasuke.. Naruto pun teringat kata-kata kakanya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Terlihat dimana-mana darah tercecer dimana saja.. Dan banyak yang tewas akibat pembunuhan.. di salah satu rumah terlihat 4 orang yang dua adalah sepasang suami istri yang terlihat tewas akibat pembunuhan masal,, dan yang satu lagi mengenakan seragam ANBU dan yang satu lagi terlihat anak kecil dengan model pantat ayam,, yang terlihat sedang menangis,, melihat ayah ibunya di bunuh.

"Kenapa nii-san membunuh tou-san dan kaa-san,, kenapa Nii-san tidak membunuh aku dan Naru-nii juga" Tanya sasuke dengan nada bergetar..

"karena aku hanya mengukur seberapa kuatnya aku,, karena kau belum terlalu lemah sasuke" ucap Itachi,, kemudian itachi mengaktifkan **Sharingan**nya lalu berubah menjadi **Mangekyou Sharingan**,, ia menatap sasuke yang sedang ketakutan dengan **MS**nya,, lalu itachi pun berucap **"Tsukuyomi"** setelah ucapan itu berhenti sasuke pun langsung pingsan.. saat sasuke pingsan tiba-tiba ada laki-laki seumuran sasuke berambut hitam jabrik bermata onyx berada di dekat sasuke yang tengah pingsan..

"nii-san,,Naru tahu kenapa nii-san melakukan ini,,apa nii-san akan pergi dari desa" Tanya anak perempuan yang berumur sama dengan Sasuke..

"Nii-san memang tak pernah bisa membohongi mu Naru-kun,, nii-san memang akan pergi,,tapi nii-san mohon,,tolong jaga sasuke,,nii-san juga tahu bahwa kau juga sudah membangkitkan **Mangekyou Sharingan **sebelum nii-san,,dan kau menyembunyikannya dari tou-san dan kaa-san,,nii-san sangat berharap kau bisa melindungi desa dan sasuke,,nii-san akan memberikan mu sebuah mata sharingan,, ini adalah sharingan milik teman baik nii-san namanya adaalah Shisui Uchiha,,mata ini berhubungan dengan mata nii-san jika suatu saat nii-san mati di tangan sasuke,, mata ini adalah bisa untuk menyadarkan sasuke ,,dan sasuke akan bisa keluar dari dalam kegelapan,,nii-san mohon transplatasikan mata ini ke mata mu,,nii-san pergi dulu" ucap Itachi sambil memberikan satu bola mata di dalam tabung lalu pergi dengan shunsin,,

"hai nii-san" ucap Naruto sambil menagis kemudian mengankat tubuh sasuke dan menggunakan shunsin untuk pergi ke Rumah sakit konoha.

**FLASHBACK END**

Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam bermodel pantat ayam menuju kearahnya..

"nii-san,,ayo pulang" ucap anak itu yang terenggah-enggah karena berlari kearah naruto..

"baiklah sasuke otouto" jawab naruto sambil mengusap rabutnya,, yang membuat sasuke berubah ekspersi jadi cemberut.. mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju apartement mereka,, karena sejak pembantaian klan Uchiha mereka tidak tinggal lagi di dalam komplek uchiha.. mereka memutuskan untuk membeki apartement.. agar mereka dapat tinggal dan melupakan tentang pembantaian itu..

**20 menit kemudian…..**

Setelah sampai di apartement mereka.. naruto dan sasuke pun beranjak masuk kedalam apartement mereka walau tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup untuk 4 orang..

"nah otouto,sebaiknya kau mandi,,nii-san mau memasak untuk makan malam dulu" ujar naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya kedapur untuk memasak.

"Ha'I nii-san" jawab sasuke sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi…

'haahh semoga kau tidak masuk kedalam lubang kegelapan sasuke' batin Naruto yang melihat adiknya pergi kekamar mandi,..

1 jam kemudian….

Setelah mereka selesai dengan aktifitas masing masing.. mereka pun segera memakan makan malam yang sudah di siapkan oleh naruto.. setelah mereka selesai makan malam Naruto pun menyuruh sasuke untuk tidur karena besok mereka akan pergi ke academy ninja.. jadi naruto menyuruh sasuke untuk tidur agar tidak bangun kesiangan.

Keesokan harinya…

"sasuke ayo bangun,,kita kan mau berangkat ke Academy ,,atau sasuke tidak akan nii-san masakin sup dengan tomat,atau akan nii-san bakar tomat-tomat" ujar naruto dengan seringai Iblis yang membuat sasuke bangun dan pergi untuk mandi sedangkan naruto pun menyiapkan makanan di meja makan apartemen mereka.

**_T.B.C_**

Inilah versi terbaru dari fic ku yang kemarin **karena banyak yang nggak suka naruto jadi female**.. **maka di sini naruto tetap male**.. dan mohon bantuanya ya.. kritik dan sarannya agar aku bisa membuat yang lebih baik lagi.. untuk fic yang lain akan menyusul…

Untuk pair naruto sapa aja.. terserah kalian asal bukan _**YAOI**_ cause aku masih normal

Naruto x ino

Naruto x sakura

Naruto x hinata

Naruto x isi sendiri

Poling pair Naruto akan di tutup seminggu lagi..

Author Awan Out….


End file.
